jamaica_nowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamaican Education
The Jamaican education system emulates the British education system with minor tweaks. Starting from Early Childhood then advancing through Primary School and G.S.A.T grades determine which high school you will be placed or are qualified for. Early Childhood Education In Jamaica children start school from the age of 2 years old. Attending early childhood institutions which will develop their basic learning skills such as learning the alphabet, simple counting, writing, and coordination. teachers try to make it easier to learn these skills by incorporating them into easy songs for the children. There are also private early childhood institutions known as kindergarten which usually attracts more money than the standard public schools. At this age it is vital that the children learn these basic skills, which makes it important for all parents to enroll their children in these institutions. It is illegal to deny children of education in Jamaica. Primary School Primary school in Jamaica has only 6 grades. grade one starts at age 6 for most students after they finish their basic education from infant school. This goes up straight up to grade 6 as mentioned before with students graduating mainly at the ages of 12 and 13. There are also Junior highs which go up to grade 9. Preparatory schools are private and attract higher fees although some argue that the primary school students perform just as good or even better than preparatory school students. Students are prepared and tested straight up to grade 6 with the following tests: * Grade 1 Readiness Test * Grade 3 Assessment Test in Mathematics and Language Arts * Grade 4 Literacy Test * Grade 6 Achievement Test in Mathematics, Language Arts, Science, Social Studies and Writing The G.S.A.T (Grade Six Achievement Test) is set during march to test the students and placing then into the selected schools for students who either learn faster or slower than others. The All Age Schools cater for students who are very slow in learning and this runs up until grade 9, which after this period they are advised to find another school. The faster paced students are placed into schools of their choice which are usually Traditional High schools. Some Primary and Preparatory schools include: * Alley Primary * Denbigh Primary * Free Town Primary * Hazard Primary * Mineral Heights Primary * Marlie Mount Primary and Infant School * Stella Maris Preparatory * Monsignor Colin Bryan Prep * Old Harbour Primary * May Pen Primary * Glenmuir Preparatory * Monymusk Preparatory High School or Secondary Education Secondary education in Jamaica introduces students to a new variety of subjects which will carry them further on their career paths. Some of these subjects include: * English Literature * Religious Education * Spanish * Information Technology * Mathematics * English Language Students are required to do all subjects in the schools curriculum from first to third form. At fourth form students choose subjects which relate to their career paths for intensive study with Mathematics and English Language compulsory. At the fifth form level students prepare to sit their C.X.C(Caribbean Examination Council) C.A.P.E. High Schools in Jamaica are getting better and better in terms of C.X.C results with several subject top-tens emerging from Jamaica, also better grades coming from non-traditional high schools. Some popular schools in Jamaica: * Glenmuir High * Kingston College * Jamaica College * Munro College * St. Georges College * Campion college